devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Amon (Amon OVA)
Amon is the demon that was called the greatest hero among the demons who fused with Akira Fudo and is the main character of Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman. Appearance Amon is a large red-skinned demon with black fur covering his lower body and around the neck area especially with his long hair. He had a barrelled chest and large muscles. He has leathery wings growing out of his back, a pair of smaller but noticeably tightened veins wings come out of the sides of his, and antenna that stick out of the top of his head. Amon has yellow eyes with no irises as well as razor sharp teeth and claws. Personality Amon is a fearsome and ruthless demon who destroys anything that gets in his way. He harbours a strong hatred against Satan for fusing him into Akira and vies to fight against him when given the chance. He sees many other lifeforms like humans and other demons as weaklings and is willing to beat them even when defeated, dead, or have no reason to fight. He has no compassion for others and ate Yumi alive presumably just because he was feeling hungry. Abilities Seemingly, Amon has all of the same powers as Akira, but at a much stronger level, possessing the strength to punch Saylos through buildings and teleport before the opponent can even react. He is able to fight armies of demons without even breaking a sweat. He is able to fly with his wings and fire powerful rays from his hands. History After the death of both Miki Makimura and her little brother Tare, Akira loses his faith in humanity and begins to loose himself, allowing Amon a chance to emerge and take reign. Shortly after, Saylos and his army come crashing down into Akira's hideout and offer him (believing him to still be Akira) a chance to either join his army and allow Akira's friends Yumi and Miko live, or refuse and have all of them die. However Amon emerges, and destroys the building. Now fully formed he wanders about the wreckage, finding a unconscious Yumi. He picks her up and waits for her to regain her senses before biting her in half, completely devouring the lower part of her body, throwing the rest on the ground. Miko sees this and screams, catching Amon's attention. He approaches goes over to do the same, however he is suddenly attacked by Saylos' troops, all hoping to take the glory of killing him for themselves. Amon proceeds to kill them in a brief, but bloody fight before confronting their leader. The two have a great battle in the sky, Amon eventually throws a train into Saylos, which in turn pushes him through a building and lets him fall to the ground. Grounded, the two continue their battle, but Amon proves the stronger of the two as he grabs Saylos by the arms and breaks his wrists. Saylos attempts to fight back but is knocked down before having his chest caved in by Amon, killing the devil. Finally, he confronts Satan and fires a powerful beam at him, however Psycho Jenny appears and cancels out the attack with a beam of her own. Amon begins to insult Satan, but the Angel ignores the insult and shouts for Akira. Amon blacks out and reawakens to confront Akira in a desolate hellscape, figurative for the body that both Amon and Akira share. Akira succeeds in beating back Amon a bit, before he is ultimately defeated by Amon who rips off his wing. Savouring his victory, Amon decides to gloat before delivering the final blow, and asks why he even bothered. At the same time, Akira thinks of everything he had lost up till this point, and gets back up, not letting himself be beaten down any further. Amon attempts to land the finishing punch but Akira blocks it, now having found a newfound strengh. Akira proceeds to beat the demon visciously, defeating the beast. Before delivering a final blow, Akira shares the memories of his loved ones with Amon, then hits the devil for a final time, allowing for Akira to regain full control of his body. After the battle Akira falls from the sky and hits the ground leaving a massive Amon-shaped crater in the ground where he is discovered by Miko. Gallery Devil13.jpg|Concept Artwork Amon01.png Category:Demons Category:Villians Category:Amon (OVA) Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons fused with Devilmen